Gasoline-powered motor vehicles for highway use generally are equipped with catalytic converters, which treat exhaust emissions. Approximately one-third of total exhaust emissions from vehicles is produced during the first thirty seconds of operation after engine startup. As catalytic material in the catalytic converter becomes heated, conversion of exhaust gases is accelerated and the level of emissions decreases.